


Письмо милосердия солнечным утром

by Galadriel (kerigma)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Dubious Consent, F/M, Isolation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerigma/pseuds/Galadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гермиона садится за стол, чинит перо, окунает его в чернильницу и пытается сочинить самое сложное письмо из всех, что ей доводилось писать.</p><p>Перевод фика foudebassan "A letter of mercy one sunny morning".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Письмо милосердия солнечным утром

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A letter of mercy one sunny morning](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19964) by foudebassan. 



Мой дорогой Рон,

Если ты читаешь это, значит, я уже мертва. Чары на пергаменте должны рассеяться, только когда я исчезну с лица земли – это вариация чар незаметности, которую я недавно изобрела.

Позволь мне все объяснить. Я должна открыть тебе один секрет; думаю, он облегчит твое чувство вины из-за Лаванды. (Да, мне известно, что вы двое милуетесь последние тридцать лет. И я бы давно сказала тебе, что в этом нет ничего страшного, не будь у меня ощущения, что вам нравится конспирация). Как бы там ни было, можешь не беспокоиться из-за ваших отношений. В последние годы я могла посвящать нашему браку все меньше и меньше времени, и поэтому счастлива, что у вас с Лавандой все хорошо. Я всегда желала тебе только добра… Но я отклонилась от темы. 

Все началось в день последней битвы. Помнишь, когда… Прости, конечно же, ты помнишь. Думаю, этот день навсегда наложил отпечаток на наши души. У меня, у тебя, у Гарри. Но наши воспоминания могут не совпадать. И правда, ведь сильнейшее потрясение – от битвы, от внезапных смертей – должно было сказаться на нашей психике. И отразилось на наших воспоминаниях о том решающем дне. 

Взять произошедшее в Визжащей Хижине. Помнишь, мы втроем сидим в тоннеле под плащом-невидимкой? Гарри закрывает глаза и концентрируется на ощущениях в шраме. Мы врываемся в комнату, где на полу распростерт Снейп. Потом он – Снейп – вцепился в Гарри и сумел передать ему свои воспоминания. Я наколдовала флакон под них. 

Полагаю, наши воспоминания расходятся именно с этого момента. Вы с Гарри никогда не ставили под сомнение смерть Снейпа – как и весь остальной магический мир. На поле битвы осталось много трупов, и некому было проверить, нет ли среди них трансфигурированных, а у Снейпа, разумеется, не нашлось близких, которые пришли бы проводить его в последний путь и убедиться, что безжизненное тело действительно принадлежит их родственнику. 

Никто так никогда и не узнал, что Северус не умер в тот день. Прежде чем он отпустил Гарри, я наложила на него сильнейшее сохраняющее заклятие, какое могла сотворить, и он потерял сознание. Наверное, он действительно выглядел мертвым, потому что никто из вас не обратил внимания, что я все еще направляю на него палочку, произнося кроветворные заклятия, сохраняющие заклятия, заклятия для искусственного дыхания – полный комплект. Ведь я даже не представляла, когда смогу вернуться к нему. Впереди нас ждала битва.

И только глубокой ночью, когда все было кончено и вы уснули, я вернулась в Визжащую Хижину. Забрав тело Северуса, я аппарировала в свое тайное убежище.

Об этом месте не знал никто. Изначально я планировала спрятать там родителей на время войны, но невозможность продолжать врачебную практику огорчила бы их; да от Англии, где уже в открытую действовал Волдеморт, было слишком близко. Повода рассказывать о нем вам с Гарри тоже не было: чем меньше людей посвящено в тайну, тем безопаснее будет дом. Убежище сохранилось таким, каким я его оставила: снаружи – чары, отпугивающие магглов и придающие дому заброшенный вид, внутри все практично и просто. 

Я аппарировала прямо в гостиную и опустила Северуса на стол. Сохраняющие заклятия начали рассеиваться, и мне предстояло изрядно поколдовать. Я использовала кроветворные зелья, втирала противоядия в места укусов и вокруг них, применяла самые эффективные чары, чтобы зашить зияющую рану. Казалось, прошли часы, и к концу работы снова было темно, но когда я наконец сняла все наложенные на скорую руку чары, Северус продолжал дышать.

Я левитировала его в спальню, укрыла одеялом, как ребенка, и аппарировала обратно в Хогвартс. 

Видишь ли, пока я суетилась, пытаясь спасти его жизнь, мне кое-что пришло в голову. 

Для всего мира он был мертв. Возможно, он и предал Волдеморта, но по большому счету все еще оставался Жрецом смерти. Все желали его смерти – просто потому, что это был легкий выход. Не нужно было ни карать его, ни судить, ни прощать. А я испортила все, сохранив ему жизнь. И если я открою это миру, то значительно все усложню: им захочется судить и меня тоже, они будут гадать, с чего мне так беспокоиться и что я успела с ним сделать. Это вызовет подозрения. Это будет опасно. Это бросит тень на мою славу героя войны. Это подорвет доверие ко мне. И в результате я совершенно не смогу помочь Северусу пережить ту беду, в которой он оказался.

Итак, вот к какому выводу я пришла. Я ответственна за него, как никогда не была ответственна ни за кого другого. Он был мертв, а я оживила его. Я только что дала ему жизнь, как и мать, которая родила его около сорока лет тому назад. Но, в отличие от Эйлин Принц, я буду тщательно заботиться о создании, которое произвела на свет. Я буду оберегать его, и защищать, и ограждать от любого, кто способен причинить ему вред. 

Дав эту клятву пусть и не вслух, но мысленно, я провела рукой по его лбу – у него могла начаться лихорадка – и заметила, что он покрыт потом. Потом, кровью и, вероятно, сажей, подумала я. Я наложила согревающее заклятие, принесла таз с водой и губку и раздела его.

Тощий, слишком тощий, решила я. Буду откармливать его, когда проснется. Его никак нельзя было назвать привлекательным: слишком долговязый, неуклюжий, неухоженный – как подросток-переросток, прямо из юноши превратившийся в мужчину средних лет. На груди Северуса росли редкие волосы, соски напряглись от моего прикосновения. Я обмыла его губкой: сначала лицо, затем – очень осторожно, чтобы не потревожить шов – шею, длинные руки, грудь, ноги, даже ступни. Второй палец на ноге, заметила я, у Северуса чуть длиннее большого. Это не выглядело неестественно, просто немного странно, но, в своеобразной извращенной манере, было привлекательно. Как и сам Снейп, подумалось мне. В роли учителя он был мрачным и отталкивающим. Но сейчас, обнаженный, открытый моим прикосновениями, он казался совершенно другим.

Член я оставила напоследок. Безусловно, он был самой красивой частью тела у Северуса. Член у него был средней длины, но под моими осторожными ласками немного увеличился, так что идеально помещался в мой кулак. Я едва сжала пальцы, примеряясь к нему. Ресницы Северуса затрепетали, и он прошептал:

\- Лил…

Я зажала ему рот, заставляя замолчать. Не рассудок, а полукоматозное состояние заставили его произнести это. Здесь нет никакой Лили и никогда не будет. Здесь только я. Я наклонилась над его распростертым телом так низко, что почувствовала, как пробивающаяся щетина колет мне щеку, и прошептала ему в ухо:

\- Гермиона. Здесь я, Гермиона.

Я поцеловала его в мочку уха: она была как бархат по сравнению с жесткими, словно наждачная бумага, щеками. Я тут же решила, что это даже приятнее, чем сжимать его пенис. Буду с наслаждением целовать его еще и еще…

Снова накрыв его одеялом, я некоторое время смотрела, как поднимается и опускается его грудь при дыхании. Он был таким хрупким и в то же время таким сильным. Просто потрясающе.

Чуть поколебавшись, я разделась и скользнула в постель рядом с Северусом. Я решила, что если он проснется ночью, то буду здесь, рядом, чтобы успокоить его. Он увидит меня, а не какую-то другую женщину, и я не подведу его. Отныне, я стану главной в его жизни – жизни, которую я сама спасла. И сделаю его счастливее, чем ему когда-либо доводилось быть.

Следующим утром я проснулась первой и, едва открыв глаза, посмотрела на Северуса. Мое лечение не прошло даром: он продолжал дышать. Я погладила его по щеке, наслаждаясь тем, как нежная кожа скул сменяется жесткой щетиной на подбородке. Но дальше по груди спускаться не стала: ему нужен был сон, а мне – душ. В ванной хранились всевозможные зелья – я хорошо запаслась. Достав питательный раствор и порцию снотворного, я вернулась в спальню. 

Он немного пошевелился. Я снова поцеловала его: сначала в мочку уха, потом в губы. Он открыл глаза.

\- Вы в безопасности, - сказала я. – В безопасности со мной.

\- Грейнджер…

\- Гермиона, - поправила я. – Называйте меня Гермиона. Я вылечила вас, но вам нужно отдыхать. Вот, выпейте…

Я один за другим поднесла пузырьки к его губам. Он подчинился.

\- Гермиона… - начал Северус. Я провела указательным пальцам по его губам, собирая оставшиеся маленькие капельки, и заставила его проглотить их. 

\- Ну вот. Нужно обязательно выпить все. А теперь засыпайте. 

Северус снова заморгал. Он казался таким юным и слабым. Я снова поцеловала его в мочку уха, второй раз за то утро. Но он заснул прежде, чем успел удивиться. 

Я аппарировала домой. И когда чуть позже ты проснулся, Рон, я была уже в твоих объятиях.

Вернулась обратно я вечером. Когда я только зашла к Северусу, он еще спал, так что я распаковала покупки и принялась за готовку. Наверное, он почуял запахи, потому что спустился вниз, обернувшись простыней.

Долгое время мы просто смотрели друг на друга в полной тишине.

\- Я должен был умереть, - произнес Северус.

\- Я вылечила вас. Вы были на грани, но я вылечила вас.

\- Возможно, вы не зря так старательно зубрили.

\- Я развила свои природные способности, - ответила я.

Мы стояли так, и я ждала, что он на это скажет. 

\- Где моя одежда?

\- Вам не кажется, что не мешает сказать «спасибо»?

Он переступил с ноги на ногу.

\- Спасибо. Устроит? – Теперь он ждал ответа, но я молчала. - Где моя одежда? Пожалуйста?

Я с удовлетворением отметила нотки беспокойства в его голосе. Разумеется, я не хотела мучить его, но чем быстрее он поймет, как мне обязан, тем быстрее смирится со своей участью. 

\- Я ее уничтожила, - наконец ответила я. – Все было испачкано в крови и грязи и не поддавалось восстановлению. 

\- И что мне надеть?

Я улыбнулась. 

\- Я все вам достану, разумеется. А теперь – ужин готов, не составите мне компанию?

Мгновение он колебался. По лицу Северуса было видно, что он колеблется: продолжить спор и отстоять свою позицию или пойти на поводу у голода и покориться мне.

У него не было в желудке ничего, кроме зелий, по меньшей мере сутки. Так что, очень тщательно завернувшись в простыню, он сел за стол.

Мы ели в тишине. 

\- Думаю, вам нужно пойти отдыхать, - сказала я наконец. – Вы были на грани жизни и смерти, и понадобится еще некоторое время, чтобы восстановиться. Я вернусь завтра вечером; если проголодаетесь, еда еще осталась.

Северус открыл было рот. Я ждала, что он скажет.

\- Я… спасибо.

Подойдя к нему, я взяла его лицо в ладони и наклонила к себе. 

\- Я вернусь завтра и привезу еду и одежду для вас, - произнесла я, заглядывая ему в глаза. Северус с трепетом смотрел на меня. И с легким ужасом я поняла, что он больше не учитель, что сила теперь на моей стороне. Но в отличие от него, я не злоупотреблю ею. Я сделаю так, чтобы ему было хорошо. Сделаю его счастливым.

Северус дернулся, наверное, почти инстинктивно. Я отпрянула, и он тоже отступил назад.

Легилименция. Наверное, он читает мои мысли, осознала я. И улыбнулась.

\- Мне нечего скрывать, Северус. Если вы хотите что-то узнать, просто спросите… 

Он не шелохнулся и не ответил, когда я попрощалась. 

 

Я вернулась следующим утром. 

\- Спасибо за одежду, - произнес Северус, когда я протянула ему пластиковый маггловский пакет. – Я уже начал думать, что никогда не смогу выйти отсюда.

\- Вы никогда не сможете выйти отсюда, - тихо повторила я. 

Он взглянул мне в глаза. 

\- И почему же?

\- Потому что охранные чары не пропустят вас. Видите ли, они настроены только на меня. Окна порежут вас, если вы попытаетесь разбить их, дверь никогда не откроется для вас, остается только аппарировать туда или сюда, но барьер не пропустит никого, кроме меня. Здесь нет каминной сети, и без палочки вам никогда не создать портключ. Нет, Северус, по моей милости вы застряли здесь всерьез и надолго.

\- Я полагал… что чары должны защищать тех, кто находится в доме.

\- Так и есть. Неужели вы не понимаете, что как только окажетесь на улице, вас опознают и почти наверняка привлекут к суду?

\- На каком основании? Я был на вашей стороне!

\- Правда? 

\- Не мелите ерун… - он оборвал себя. – Вы же знаете.

\- Я знаю, и Гарри знает, но для остального мира вы остаетесь Жрецом смерти. Все захотят услышать, что вы скажете, и неужели вы всерьез думаете, что кто-нибудь вступится за вас?

\- Вы…

\- Я спасла вам жизнь. И из-за это тоже окажусь под подозрением. Гарри тоже считает, что вы на нашей стороне, но поверил он в это только на поле битвы, на основании весьма шатких доказательств. В суде это не пройдет. Поверьте мне, я об этом размышляла.

Северус долго смотрел мне в глаза.

\- Я не могу остаться здесь навсегда, - сказал он наконец. – Мне нечем заняться. 

\- Из какой-нибудь комнаты наверху можно сделать лабораторию. Вы можете варить зелья – займитесь исследованиями. И никакие дети не будут вас отвлекать.

Казалось, он взвешивает мои слова.

\- Мне безусловно понадобится палочка, чтобы сделать хоть что-нибудь сложное. 

\- Уверены? По-моему, вы недооцениваете свои способности.

\- Но с палочкой будет проще.

Я почувствовала, что мы вступили на зыбкую почву. Пора было раз и навсегда определить границы.

\- Это мой дом, Северус. Я спасла вам жизнь, привезла сюда и не хочу вас ни в чем ограничивать, но правила устанавливаю я. Ваша палочка захвачена врагом, и я не собираюсь рисковать, чтобы вернуть ее. Ради нашего общего блага. Кто еще будет приносить вам еду, если я исчезну?

\- Действительно, кто, - хмуро пробормотал он.

\- А теперь одевайтесь. Я снова что-нибудь приготовлю, а потом посмотрим на будущую лабораторию.

В тот вечер я ушла с длинным списком ингредиентов, и с тех пор магическая Британия исправно получала изрядное количество Волчьего зелья перед каждым полнолунием. Никто и не догадывался о его происхождении: мои противоследящие чары, как тебе известно, невозможно преодолеть.

Через несколько месяцев мы с Северусом уже вполне мирно сосуществовали. В то время моей главной заботой было сдать ТРИТОНы, да еще и заставить сделать это вас с Гарри. Как всегда говорили мои родители, образование – это благо, которое у тебя не отнимет никто; и весь тот ужас и разрушения, которые мы наблюдали в магическом мире в то время, когда должны были учиться на седьмом курсе, только помогли усвоить этот урок. Тогда я вставала с нашей общей постели очень рано и заставляла тебя заниматься вместе со мной, а потом шла в библиотеку. Книжек мне всегда было мало, так что я ходила туда постоянно, правда, и уходила как только могла. Делала кое-какие покупки, а потом аппарировала прямо в коттедж. Из-за силы чар даже я не могла прибыть на порог: барьер был непроницаем. 

Северус пристрастился к готовке: это хоть немного занимало его время и создавало иллюзию, что раз он кормит меня, то я как-то завишу от него. А я слишком ценила его умело приготовленные блюда, чтобы позволить Северусу усомниться в этом. 

Мы много разговаривали, в основном на научные темы: для чего я учусь, какими учебниками пользуюсь и что о них думаю. Мне очень помогало, что рядом со мной был учитель – а в какой-то степени Северус продолжал им оставаться. 

Разумеется, вопрос о его палочке оставался табу для нас. Как и невозможность выйти на улицу. Северус так и не понял, что я держала его взаперти ради его собственного блага. Покорение огня было великим прорывом, но никто не дает спички детям, как и палочку – бывшему Жрецу смерти. Это ясно как… Северус снова и снова поднимал в разговоре эту тему, но я не поддерживала ее, и он с мрачным видом уходил в свою комнату. В такие дни я возвращалась из коттеджа раздраженной и сердитой. Спасибо тебе за все, что ты делал для меня тогда, Рон, потому что если бы не секс с тобой, я бы не вспоминала об том периоде своей жизни с такой нежностью. 

В конце года я сдала ТРИТОНы и начала работать в Министерстве в отделе Тайн. Вскоре после этого ты сделал мне предложение, и мы поженились.

Помню, твоя мама была просто шокирована, что нам пришлось отстоять обычную очередь в регистрационной службе – без малейшей помпы, а потом мы еще и переехали в настоящую трущобу, даже не посоветовавшись с семьей! Помнишь, как ты попытался перенести меня через порог? Разумеется, я не позволила: там было настолько грязно и мрачно, что я предпочла войти своими ногами и сразу приняться за уборку, а не соблюдать старомодные формальности. И мы съехали оттуда, как только представилась возможность… тогда все менялось так быстро.

Все, кроме Северуса. Я продолжала навещать его в обеденный перерыв, привозила продукты, а он готовил. Мы разговаривали, дискутировали, спорили. Помнишь мою первую публикацию об улучшенных повседневных чарах? Он комментировал каждый этап работы. Изменения в рецепт рецепта Волчьего зелья? Они стали для нам яблоком раздора на несколько месяцев, пока Северус наконец не признал мою правоту в том, что яйца пеплозмея не обязательно нейтрализуют толченые крылья брюховертки. 

А потом все изменилось столь внезапно, что я, хоть убей, не вспомню, почему так случилось. Мы сидели с Северусом на диване, обсуждая какую-то теорию из области арифмантики. Уравнения третьего порядка довольно сложно удержать в голове, так что по мере обсуждения мы принялись записывать их. Северус придвинулся ко мне и склонился над пергаментом, чтобы нагляднее показать свою идею. Я протянула руку, чтобы взять у него перо, как делала сотни раз до этого в предыдущие месяцы, но в этот раз, казалось, дело было отнюдь не в пере и пергаменте. Дополнение, которое я хотела внести в уравнение, совсем вылетело у меня из головы, а раньше со мной такого не случалось никогда: занимаясь арифмантикой, я всегда сосредоточена. Я могла думать лишь о его руке, его прикосновении. Я подняла глаза и открыла было рот, чтобы спросить Северуса, что случилось, но так ничего и не сказала. Дело было не в Северусе, что-то случилось со мной самой.

\- Так что решение весьма простое, - произнес Северус.

Он говорит об уравнении, поняла я; но в тот момент я видела только одно: что верхняя пуговица его рубашки расстегнута. Это было непохоже на Северуса: в одежде он был столь же аккуратен, как и в варке зелий. А я не могла отвести взгляда от жесткой челюсти с легкой тенью пробивающейся щетины, тощей шеи, адамова яблока и… дальше мне как бы тайком открывалась неизведанная территория. Да, я видела его обнаженным раньше, но он был без сознания и умирал от потери крови; и я даже представить не могла, что этот тот же мужчина, который дышит и живет сейчас совершенно независимо от меня. 

Со своего места я ощущала запах его средства для бритья. Пряный запах с оттенком, который я не могла определить. 

\- Ты не согласна? – спросил Северус, поднимая бровь и едва заметно улыбаясь. 

Наверное, я сидела, разинув рот, или сделала что-то другое столь непохожее на меня, потому что он взял меня за руку и погладил ее.

\- Что-то не так?

Я накрыла его руку ладонью, поняв, что не хочу, чтобы он ее убирал. Мне хотелось чувствовать Северуса, прикасаться к нему. Я моргнула.

\- В-все в порядке, - промямлила я.

Как будто в замедленной съемке Северус протянул руку и погладил меня по щеке. 

\- Слишком большое напряжение? – Я и не подозревала, что он способен говорить таким тоном. – Ты так много работаешь, возможно, пора отдохнуть…

Северус подался вперед, и я опомниться не успела, как он уже целовал меня, его губы были невероятно мягкими, а рука уже наклоняла мою голову. Меня накрыла волна его дразнящего запаха, который я вдохнула изо всех сил. Его язык скользнул по моей нижней губе, и я приоткрыла рот, подчиняясь легкому нажиму. Я ощущала поцелуй Северуса каждой клеточкой своего тела – Северуса, которого я спасла, Северуса, который варил зелья и говорил об арифмантике, Северуса, который оставил расстегнутой верхнюю пуговицу, Северуса, вкус губ и запах которого был так сладок… Помимо собственной воли я обняла его за шею, ощущая теплую нежную кожу. 

Наконец я взяла себя в руки и оттолкнула его.

\- Что это было?

Северус потер шею.

\- Прошу прощения…

\- Не за что просить прощения, ты меня не обидел, - ответила я. – Но почему ты это сделал?

На его лице на мгновение отразилась паника.

\- Ты же знаешь, что я замужем, - продолжала я. – Или так тяжело дается вынужденное воздержание?

Он быстро взглянул на меня широко раскрытыми глазами и кивнул. 

Я чуть отодвинулась от него, пытаясь отдышаться и собраться с мыслями. В конце концов, его состояние можно было понять. И оно было вызвано именно моим желанием держать Северуса вдали от всего мира, разумеется, ради его собственного блага.

\- Прости, что доставил тебе неудобство, - произнес он. – Но, может, ты могла бы кого-нибудь сюда пригласить для меня…

\- Кого-нибудь еще? Но тогда твое существование перестанет быть тайной, не так ли?

\- Что ж, возможно, пора всю правду, Гермиона. Я готов пройти через суд, если на то пойдет, я…

\- Нет. Мы уже обсуждали это, Северус, и мое решение не изменилось.

\- А меня ты спросила?! – закричал он. – Это моя жизнь, моя!

\- Твоя жизнь, - ответила я с ледяным спокойствием, - закончилась в тот момент, когда зверушка твоего хозяина цапнула тебя за шею и тебя оставили умирать на грязном полу в бывшем логове оборотня.

Северус побледнел.

\- Право на находку, Северус. Я нашла тебя на полу едва живым, помогла прийти в себя – не помню, чтобы ты особо возражал – и то, что получилось, принадлежит мне. Мне, понятно?

Он напряженно выпрямился, скрестив руки на груди и пождав губы – губы, которые были такими мягкими, когда он целовал меня – так, что они побелели.

Все испортила расстегнутая верхняя пуговица. Северус выглядел таким замкнутым, таким мрачным, но одна расстегнутая пуговица разрушала весь образ. Теперь я знала, что под угрюмой личиной скрывается теплая бархатистая кожа, и меня захватило желание сорвать с него все бесчисленные маски. Мне остро захотелось прикоснуться к нему, глубже вдохнуть его запах, взять в руки его податливую плоть, месить ее, как глину.

 

Подтверждая свое право, я уселась к нему на колени. Я лизала и посасывала его губы, пока они не открылись мне навстречу, распахнула его рубашку и расстегнула молнию на брюках, захватила и принялась ласкать его член, пока он не встал полностью и, наконец, в одно восхитительное мгновение опустилась на него сама. 

Северус не пытался сопротивляться. Поначалу он застыл, но потом уступил моим прикосновениям, будто специально позволяя мне вести. Я ощущала, как его постепенно охватывает возбуждение – когда изначальное напряжение сменяется совершенно другим; Северус схватил меня за бедра, начал отвечать на поцелуи, выгибаться навстречу мне, проникая в меня все глубже, пока нас не накрыл одновременный оргазм.

Я без сил упала на плечо Северусу, уткнувшись носом ему в щеку; он придерживал меня. Мы оба сидели с закрытыми глазами и тяжело дышали. 

\- Ты мой, - сказала я наконец.

\- Я уже понял.

\- Ты получил возможность снять напряжение, - продолжила я. – Так что никакие посетители тебе не нужны, никогда.

\- Значит, это повторится снова? – спросил он.

\- Если захочешь. Я дам все, что тебе нужно, Северус, обещаю.

\- Сама себе противоречишь, - пробормотал он.

Я отодвинулась, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза, но они уже были закрыты, а дыхание стало ровным: Северус уснул.

Убрав его член в штаны, я призвала одеяло и укутала Северуса, прежде чем вернуться на работу.

 

С этого момента наши отношения перешли в иную, чувственную сферу. Первоначально это касалось только удовлетворения его потребностей, но была и другая сторона: мы стали ближе. Я не просто привозила ему еду и составляла компанию – я отдавала ему свое время и свое тело. Наше общение происходило на глубоком, почти первобытном уровне. Плоть к плоти, разум к разуму, мы настолько запутались в сетях друг друга, что стали единым существом. Мы вели тайную, скрытную жизнь, о которой никто и не подозревал; и наслаждаться этим знанием, разделенным на двоих секретом, мы могли только вместе, иначе он потерял бы свою ценность. Именно тогда мы начали заниматься сексом и, возможно, уже не перестанем.

Пожалуйста, Рон, не думай, что я не чувствовала свою вину за то, что нас с Северусом соединяет близость, которая должна быть только между супругами – между тобой и мной – если уж следовать современной морали. Я точно так же солгу, если скажу, что меня устраивали твои отношения с Лавандой. Иногда все это казалось мне просто… нечестным.

Но когда я начинаю рассуждать, всегда прихожу к ясным выводам. Северус помогал мне делать одну важную вещь: уберегать его, скрывать его, давать все, что ему было нужно, в том числе секс. То удовольствие, что разделяли, было лишь вознаграждением за мои усилия. Если бы я уклонялась от своих супружеских обязанностей, пострадавшим оказался бы ты, но, как мы оба знаем, секс никогда не имел особого значения в наших отношениях, скорее наоборот. Если я в чем тебя и обманывала, Рон, так это в том, на что я трачу время – но, думаю, это искупается часами, что ты проводил с другой. 

Итак, наши отношения с Северусом вышли на новый виток. Иногда мне кажется, что именно он был кузнецом нашего счастья. Работа в Министерстве захватывала меня иногда, но чаще была скучной, нудной и обременительной. Сам понимаешь, я не могла обсуждать это ни с кем вне отдела Тайн, но начала рассказывать о работе Северусу с тех пор, как мы стали делить постель. Ему никогда не придется общаться ни с кем, кроме меня, так что я решила, вполне допустимо открывать ему даже профессиональные секреты. У Северуса острый ум, и он часто помогал мне в работе – разумеется, не напрямую, но он достаточно сообразителен, чтобы догадываться, что я имею в виду. Необходимость посвящать постороннего в сложные концепции и логические связки зачастую позволяла мне самой лучше понять их, и иногда, объясняя Северусу что-то, я ловила себя на ассоциациях, до которых не дошла бы сама. Пожалуйста, не обижайся, Рон, но ты никогда не мог бы помочь мне в этом. У тебя более практичный ум, вот почему твоя работа в Ужастиках Умников Уизли так безукоризненна: ты всегда идешь от конкретного применения заклинания. Но мы с Северусом не думаем первым делом о практическом применении, а рассматриваем картину более отвлеченно, абстрактно. В этом-то и состоит суть работы невыразимца и, полагаю, Северус, размышляет так же, когда создает новые зелья. Не пытается получить какое-то средство или лекарство, а изучает все возможные комбинации, и выйдет ли из этого что-нибудь – уже вопрос удачи или чутья, или и того, и другого вместе.

В общем, если бы у меня не было под рукой такого терпеливого слушателя, я бы, наверное, сошла с ума. Я потерялась бы среди бесконечных вычислений, уравнений и вероятностей и никогда не вернулась бы в реальный мир, к тебе – опять же, если бы Северус не помогал мне поддерживать связь между моим я на работе и настоящей, живой и дышащей Гермионой. 

Мы разговаривали и занимались сексом. Это, пожалуй, лучше всего описывает наши отношения.

И именно поэтому меня настолько ошеломило то, что сделал Северус потом.

Северус отнюдь не импульсивный человек. Он обдумывает, взвешивает, рассчитывает и только после этого действует. Так что когда он украл мою палочку спустя два года после того, как мы впервые стали близки, это явно не было случайностью.

Как обычно, я аппарировала в коттедж в обеденный перерыв. Визиты к нему стали своего рода афродизиаком, и я в редкий день не чувствовала себя возбужденной еще до выхода из офиса. Я размышляла о доме, о том, как Северус ждет меня там, запертый в четырех стенах и так же сильно жаждущий секса. У него не было привилегии мужа получить все любой ночью… 

С высоты прошедшего времени я понимаю, что он пытался тогда соблазнить меня. И, прости господи, это было не так уж сложно. Обычно делала первый шаг и предлагала секс я, а Северус решал, согласиться или нет; но в тот день не успела я появиться на пороге, как он обхватил меня за талию. Он покрывал легкими поцелуями мое лицо, раздевал: расстегнув тяжелый плащ, запустил руки под одежду, лаская мне грудь, прижимался ко мне все сильнее. Я отозвалась слишком быстро, выгибаясь в его руках, сама находя его губы и углубляя поцелуй. 

\- Хочешь меня? – спросил он.

\- Как всегда, - ответила я. Его тон был немного отстраненным, но я списала это на смущение от собственного возбуждения. Северус был не их тех людей, кто способен открыто признаться в собственных сексуальных желаниях. И вряд ли когда-нибудь им станет.

Мы рухнули на диван. В последние месяцы все происходило именно там, мы никогда не поднимались наверх. Верхний этаж был личным пространством Северуса, и он с большой неохотой пускал меня туда, хотя сам дом, от подвала до чердака, и принадлежал мне. В те несколько раз, что я попыталась завлечь его наверх, он отчаянно сопротивлялся, вплоть до того, что отказывался заниматься сексом в любой из спален, так что я поняла намек и не стала настаивать. 

Северус ласкал мне шею, покрывая горло поцелуями, и играл с возбужденными сосками. Я отклонилась назад, наслаждаясь ощущениями его прикосновений и тем, что в этот раз вел он.

\- Ты можешь спуститься ниже, - прошептала я.

\- Обязательно, - ответил он, садясь на меня сверху, и начал водить по моим рукам, снимая заодно плащ. Он нагнулся, чтобы поцеловать меня, прижимаясь ко мне бедрами и слегка раскачиваясь. Я прикрыла глаза и приоткрыла губы, приглашая его… Я не обратила внимания, что Северус скользнул по моим запястьям, и, прежде чем я успела осознать, выдернул палочку из кобуры на руке.

Он в буквальном смысле отпрыгнул от меня. Наверное, он все продумал и спланировал: забрать палочку у дуры-ведьмы, связать ее, а потом поработать над заклинаниями. О, я могла читать все его отвратительные мыслишки. Но я невыразимец, и нас учили, как защитить свою палочку от подобных презренных воришек. Я выбрала простое, но эффективное “Incendio” – палочка внезапно обожгла Северусу ладонь. Тот изумленно вскрикнул и выпустил ее. 

Палочка упала на пол прямо между нами. Я села.

\- Ну давай же, - сказала я. – Подними ее, ты же этого хотел.

Он с вызовом посмотрел на меня и демонстративно поднял палочку.

\- Аааах!

Простое и эффективное “Incendio” – я не говорила тебе? – усиливается с каждой попыткой злоумышленника завладеть палочкой. И Северус не был исключением. В этот раз он отбросил палочку прочь, в мою сторону, и начал нянчить свою правую руку левой, пытаясь уменьшить жжение.

Я подобрала палочку и встала.

\- Чего же ты ждешь, Северус? Возьми палочку. Вот она.

Он сделал шаг назад.

Я направила на него палочку, целясь прямо в сердце.

\- Я доверяла тебе. Я заботилась о тебе, дала тебе все. А теперь предлагаю тебе свою палочку. Ты не скажешь мне спасибо?

Северус снова отступил. 

\- Стоять! 

Он замер. Теперь он при всем своем опыте не мог скрыть панику во взгляде.

\- Я спросила, разве ты не благодарен мне?

\- Я… я… да.

\- Ну так докажи это. Я предлагаю тебе свою палочку, как предложила свое тело. Ты брал меня. А теперь возьми палочку. 

Северус вздрогнул, но сумел совладать с собой и держаться прямо. 

\- Зачем? – спросил он только. – Если хочешь наказать меня – действуй, но не надейся, что я буду помогать.

Я улыбнулась, подошла к нему и очень осторожно взяла его левую руку.

\- Пусть будет симметрично, как думаешь?

Прежде чем Северус успел осознать, что происходит, на обеих руках у него красовались багровые ожоги. Он рухнул на колени, пытаясь обхватить каждую обожженную руку другой, от чего боль еще усилилась.

Я бросила на него последний взгляд и аппарировала на работу. Хорошо, что все еще были на обеде: взглянув на себя в зеркало над столом, я увидела, что блузка на мне расстегнута так, что видна грудь. 

 

Следующие несколько дней я просто не могла работать. Предательство Северуса и все, что привело к нему, все намеки не выходили у меня из головы. Наверное, он запланировал это уже давно, с момента нашей первой близости. Вот ублюдок. Внушил мне лживое ощущение безопасности, а потом пошел против меня. А я почти поверила, что между нами есть какие-то чувства!

Если бы не безграничная ярость, я бы разревелась там. Я дала ему все, абсолютно все: от его презренной, ничтожной жизни до крыши над головой.

Не говоря уж о еде. Я вспоминала об этом каждый день. Я не приходила к нему больше, не привозила продукты. Северусу придется обходиться тем, что осталось, и самостоятельно лечить ожоги какими-нибудь зельями; но я знала, что как бы щедра ни была раньше, продукты у него рано или поздно закончатся. Он все еще зависел от меня. Но я не собиралась уступать.

В конце первой недели это уже стало для меня этической проблемой. Имела ли я моральное право заставлять его голодать? Разумеется, жизнь Северуса принадлежит мне, но это не значит, что я могу пытать его. Если же я собираюсь убить его, чего он вполне заслуживает, по меньшей мере должна сделать это быстро и безболезненно. Но тогда мне придется вернуться в дом и встретиться с ним лицом к лицу, снова увидеть этого предателя, чьи лицо лишний раз напомнит, как меня водили за нос все эти месяцы. Такая перспектива не особо прельщала. Я никогда не умела переносить неудачи, прежде всего разочаровываться в себе, а тут не смогла вовремя разглядеть его манипуляции. 

Типичное решение любой дилеммы – поддерживать статус-кво, так что я подождала еще неделю. Посмотрим, насколько ему необходимы мои посещения, размышляла я, пусть он будет благодарен, когда я наконец аппарирую. Я решила, что привезу хороший обед, чтобы Северус по крайней мере умер не с пустым желудком. И меня нельзя будет упрекнуть в недостатке великодушия.

Так что ровно через две недели после того случая я вновь появилась в доме с полным пакетом готовой еды из «Маркс и Спенсерс» в одной руке и бутылкой старого бренди в другой.

Северус должен был услышать, как я аппарирую, но самого его нигде не было видно. Я оставила пакеты на кухне, с любопытством осмотрелась и убедилась, что он действительно подъел все, и поднялась наверх. Двери в спальню и лабораторию были закрыты.

\- Северус? Выходи, мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

Дверная ручка спальни медленно повернулась, и он показался на пороге. Северус не выглядел сильно похудевшим по сравнению с последним разом, когда я его видела; на обеих руках были повязки. 

\- Разве у тебя не нашлось для этого зелий? 

\- Я был в таком состоянии, что не смог сразу открыть пробку на бутылке, а потом было уже поздно лечиться зельями.

Повисла тишина.

\- Насколько я понимаю, ты пришла не с целью освободить меня?

\- Разумеется, нет, - отрезала я. – Я же говорила, что ты никогда не выйдешь из этого дома. По крайней мере, живым.

\- Я так и думал. Тем более, учитывая эти две недели. Так ты пришла, чтобы…

Я замешкалась. Наедине с собой, в офисе, я думала, что наказание будет лучшим решением, но здесь, лицом к лицу с ним, оно стало реальным и устрашающим. Я начала сомневаться, что смогу снова так поступить.

\- Как раз перед твоим последним приходом я заканчивал партию Волчьего зелья, - продолжил Северус. – Я не мог завершить его с обожженными руками, но теперь мне лучше. Если ты дашь мне пару дней, твои драгоценные оборотни получат пару месяцев покоя.

Я ожидала чего угодно: оправданий, просьб, мольбы, но спокойная попытка выторговать несколько дней показалась нереальной. Я заморгала.

\- Не понимаю, почему нет… Кстати, я привезла кое-какую еду.

Он кивнул, и мы вместе пошли на кухню.

Я не хотела смотреть, как он будет есть, так что покинула дом, не оглядываясь. На душе у меня было смутно. 

Северус даже не извинился. Возможно, он знал, что я не поверю ему больше, и решил не утруждать себя. Нет, вместо этого он спокойно принял свою судьбу. Я осознала, что теперь не смогу убить его, и он тоже понимал это. Северус всегда был прекрасным манипулятором… возможно, это умение и помогло ему пережить и Дамблдора, и Волдеморта. 

Но в будущем оно создаст проблему. Я дала ему несколько дней, чтобы закончить Волчье зелье, но что будет потом? Смогу ли я поднять палочку против беспомощного, безоружного мага, который изо всех сил пытается (а это действительно кое-что значит) казаться безобидным? Разумеется, нет. Я призналась себе, что я не бессердечный палач и не могу никого хладнокровно убить. Вероятно, Северус знал это с самого начала и просьба подождать несколько дней, пока сварится Волчье зелье, была только уловкой, чтобы я успела остыть. 

Что же теперь делать? Я не могла заставить себя снова доверять Северусу. Означает ли это, что мы начнем враждовать в открытую? После того, как я спасла ему жизнь, после того, как мы столько раз спали вместе? Это все равно что жить с человеком, с которым только что развелся.

Что ж, решила я, надо было об этом подумать прежде, чем спасать его. Теперь Северус принадлежит мне, и мне придется пожинать плоды, сколь бы горьки они ни были.

\- Так ты раздумала убивать меня? – спросил он, едва я зашла на кухню.

\- Почему ты думаешь, что я собиралась это сделать?

\- Из-за бренди. Ты никогда раньше не приносила алкоголь. Очень похоже на последнюю трапезу осужденного.

\- Что ж, превратим ее в аперитив, - я плеснула по чуть-чуть в два стакана. – Твое здоровье!

\- И за что мы пьем?

\- За то, чтобы лучше понимать друг друга.

\- Куда уж лучше? 

\- Я не знаю, - ответила я. – Не знаю.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал, что сожалею, что напал на тебя?

\- А ты сожалеешь? Или скорее о последствиях?

Северус опустил глаза.

\- Обо всем, полагаю. А как ты?

\- Что я? Я ничего плохого не сделала.

Он посмотрел мне прямо в глаза. Снова легилименция? Я открыла свой разум: пусть поймет, что мне нечего скрывать, никаких отдаленных планов завоевать и предать его доверие.

\- Понятно.

Мы помолчали.

\- И что теперь? 

Я не ответила. Если честно, я и не знала ответа. 

\- Я знаю, что ты не поверишь мне, что ты не доверяешь мне настолько… но я действительно влюбился в тебя. Но это скорее к худшему.

Я подняла бровь. Не слишком-то убедительное объяснение для начала.

\- В тебе есть все, чего я когда-либо желал в женщине, - продолжил Северус. – Казалось, ты заботишься обо мне, ты действительно сделала для меня больше, чем кто-либо в жизни. – Я кивнула в знак согласия. – Но мне не нужна любовь без взаимности, - произнес Северус. – Да и сама ты разве предпочтешь раба равному? Неужели ты не понимаешь, что чтобы любить меня, всего меня, а не только ту часть, что ты спасла, тебе придется освободить меня?

\- У меня уже есть равный, - ледяным тоном отрезала я. – Я за ним замужем, забыл?

\- И что же тогда я – развлечение, любовник, игрушка?

\- Вызов. Существо, брошенное на пороге моего дома.

Никогда прежде я не видела на его лице такого ужасного выражения. Это продолжалось одну секунду, но навсегда отпечаталось в моей памяти. Крушение надежд. Отвращение. Отчаяние. Это разрывало мне сердце, но я знала, что не могу остановиться, не теперь. Нужно вбить несколько простых истин в его тупую голову.

\- Мне нравится быть с тобой, Северус. Я не оставлю тебя. Я не перестану заботиться о тебе. Но ты лишь интермедия в моей жизни, и этого не изменить. Предать меня было худшим, что ты вообще мог сделать.

\- Я понимаю, - сухо ответил он. – Можно мне теперь вернуться в свою комнату? А ты закончишь интермедию и вернешься к реальной жизни?

\- Я приду завтра, - сказала я. – И ты можешь попытаться соблазнить меня снова; но сейчас не надейся, что я поверю твоим словам.

\- Зачем же мне тогда это делать? Чтобы показать, что твой вызов принят?

\- Ох, даже не знаю… может, чтобы показать, как ты благодарен за мою прекрасную заботу?

\- О да, я благодарен. – Мне никогда раньше не приходилось слышать такую жестокость в его тоне. – Позволь же поклоняться тебе всем своим телом…

Он сорвал рубашку, будто она горела, и, налетев на меня, как ураган, увлек на диван.

\- Стой, - прервала его я. – Я предпочитаю нормальную постель. 

\- Наверху только одна постель, - ответил он, - и она моя. Из второй комнаты сделали лабораторию, помнишь? 

\- Разве ты не пригласишь меня в свою постель, Северус? В знак своей особой _благодарности_?

Он на мгновение замер, а потом церемонно подхватил меня на руки и прошествовал к лестнице в нелепой пародии на свадебный обряд. Но там, с Северусом традиционные гендерные роли никогда не имели ни малейшего значения; во время этого дурацкого переноса невесты через порог я наслаждалась каждой секундой, потому что приближалась к личному пространству Северуса. Слишком долго эта территория принадлежала только ему, и там он вынашивал свои предательские планы, но теперь я проникну в самые темные уголки, я возьму верх.

Я еще я знала, как вознаградить его благодарность. Северус будет счастлив, что впустил меня.

В тот день я не вернулась на работу; я все равно все успевала, меня никто не стал бы искать. Так что я оставалась в постели в объятиях Северуса до вечера, а потом отправилась к тебе. Так установился новый статус-кво, и, кажется, это всех устраивало.

 

Прошло несколько лет, и однажды я выяснила, что беременна. Это не было запланировано, но и не стало неожиданностью: я перестала предохраняться несколько месяцев назад, позволив природе взять свое. Мне хотелось завести детей когда-нибудь, и эта возможность была ничуть не хуже остальных. Джинни тоже ждала ребенка, уже второго, и мы с тобой решили, что будет правильно, чтобы дети росли вместе. 

Поначалу мне даже не пришло в голову, что нельзя выяснить, кто отец ребенка. Не то чтобы это имело какое-то значение: это мое дитя, нечего и размышлять. Но по мере того, как у меня рос живот, вопрос начинал тревожить все больше и больше. 

Окажется ли ребенок от тебя? Или от Северуса, и заметит ли это кто-нибудь в таком случае?

\- Очень глупо с твоей стороны, - сказал Северус, когда я поделилась с ним. – Ты могла бы предохраняться только со мной.

\- Ты не хочешь стать отцом?

Мне было просто интересно. Я знала, что ты, Рон, жаждешь этого всеми фибрами души – и из тебя получился великолепный отец для обоих наших детей.

\- Не знаю, - ответил Северус. – Никогда об этом не задумывался. Но если брать в расчет мою собственную семью, я был бы ужасным отцом. 

Он никогда больше не возвращался к этой теме, так что я так никогда и не сказала ему, что второй палец на обеих ногах у Роуз чуть длиннее большого – в отличие от меня и тебя, Рон. Я так никогда и не призналась тебе: отцовство настолько захватило тебя, что это было бы просто жестоко. 

Когда Роуз можно было отнимать от груди, я снова перестала предохраняться, несмотря на то, что не хотела больше детей. Я не позволяла Северусу прикасаться ко мне все это время – чуть меньше двух месяцев – а спустя девять месяцев родился Хьюго. Я просто должна была сделать это для тебя, Рон, и ни разу не пожалела. 

Мы с Северусом часто разговаривали о детях. Всегда об обоих сразу, только во множественном числе, и никогда о ком-то одном.

Я убедилась, что ему все известно, только когда мы отправляли Роуз в Хогвартс. Северус достал ту старую бутылку бренди из-под раковины, где ее забыли задолго до зачатия, налил в два бокала и поднял тост за Роуз.

\- Пусть грехи отца никогда не падут на дочь, - произнес он.

\- Грехи отца уже давно забыты, - ответила я.

\- Но разве искупление когда-нибудь закончится? 

\- А наказание так тяжело переносить?

Я подошла к Северусу и встала на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать. Он поставил бокал и обхватил мое лицо.

\- Кажется, нет.

И этого было достаточно. Мы поднялись наверх, держась за руки.

 

Мы прикончили ту бутылку после выпускного Роуз. Тогда я уже поняла, что ты никогда не догадаешься: ты гордился «Е» дочери по зельям на ТРИТОНах куда больше, чем я или Северус. Ты самый лучший отец моим детям, какого я могла бы желать, Рон.

 

Вчера Северус был очень тихим. Уже несколько месяцев он находился в подавленном состоянии, и это тревожило меня. Он приготовил еду, но не поздоровался со мной, когда я пришла.

\- Что-то не так, дорогой? – спросила я после обеда.

\- Я просто задумался… - начал он. 

Я от перебивала. Ему часто нужно время, чтобы сформулировать свои мысли, будто он пытается вложить в одни и те же слова несколько значений.

\- У тебя есть я, здесь, в этом доме, - продолжил Северус. – И муж в Лондоне. 

\- Ты всегда это знал, - отвечала я. – Я ничего от тебя не скрываю.

И это было правдой. Я рассказывала Северусу все. Твоя жизнь, мой дорогой, и так полна: у тебя есть дети, ладно, один ребенок, есть Гарри, есть бизнес и, конечно, есть семья. Мне не хотелось нагружать тебя своими проблемами. Но единственный человек, которого видит Северус – это я. У него есть на меня время и, думаю, такие рассказы помогают ему понять меня. Делиться с ним тем, что происходит в моей жизни – это проявление моей заботы о нем, мой долг.

\- Ты живешь двойной жизнью, - говорил он. – С одной стороны я, с другой – остальной мир. Ты разрываешься пополам.

\- Это не обременяет меня, - возразила я. – Я знала, за что берусь, когда спасала тебя, и у меня никогда не было причины пожалеть об этом. 

\- Я благодарен тебе, - быстро ответил он. – Но я задумался… Другая половина твоей жизни сложна и обширна. Она крепко привязывает к себе. Твои дети выросли, и не успеешь ты заметить, как они сделают тебя бабушкой. Твой муж не зависит от тебя, а Министерство, безусловно, останется на своем месте, что бы ни случилось. 

Я заинтересовалась, к чему он ведет.

\- Но мое существование полностью зависит от тебя. Я не смогу жить сам по себе.

Внезапно меня осенило.

\- Ты думаешь, что с тобой станется, если я умру, - произнесла я.

Северус отвернулся.

\- Все в порядке, родной, - я подсела поближе к нему. – Я моложе тебя и вполне здорова. 

\- Но если бы я мог хотя бы выйти из дома…

Он прервал сам себя, увидев, что я нахмурилась. Эта тема была у нас табу.

\- Северус, ты никогда не выйдешь наружу. Ты будешь жить в этом доме, окруженный моей заботой, и умрешь в нем, надеюсь, через много лет. Ясно?

Что-то промелькнуло в его взгляде; это была уже не ярость, не гнев. Он смирился с моим решением. Cеверус поджал губы, придавая лицу бесстрастное выражение.

\- Я научился жить с этим, - произнес он. – У меня не оставалось выбора, не так ли?

Я не ответила, да и что было сказать?

\- Мне пора возвращаться на работу, - наконец сказала я. – Уберешь посуду?

Он не ответил, и я ушла.

 

Вчера ты сказал, что я выгляжу озабоченной. Я ничего тебе не рассказывала, как обычно делаю. В мыслях я постоянно возвращалась к тому разговору с Северусом. 

Он был прав: я могу умереть – мало ли несчастных случаев или болезней. А Северус зависит от меня, как никто на свете, даже больше, чем ты, Рон. Вот почему я пишу тебе это письмо. 

Никто не должен узнать об этом. Я наложила заклятие незаметности на пергамент и на порт-ключ, ведущий в коттедж, оно рассеется, только когда я умру. Если Северус уйдет раньше меня, я просто уничтожу все, и так будет правильно… Но если что-нибудь случится со мной, я знаю, что ты позаботишься о нем точно так же, как заботишься о Роуз. На тебя всегда можно положиться, Рон. Думаю, именно за это я и люблю тебя так сильно.

Уже почти полдень – пора отправляться к Северусу. Сегодня он нуждается в утешении, и я знаю, как ободрить его: он никогда не мог устоять против классного минета. Сомневаюсь, что расскажу ему об этом письме: не стоит огорчать его разговорами о моей вероятной безвременной кончине. Но теперь, когда я приготовилась к худшему, мне стало спокойнее. В конце концов, ты же знаешь меня, в душе я все та же школьница, что не может усидеть на месте, пока не переделает все задания!

Единственное, что изменилось во мне с течением времени, так это то, что я перестала ждать одобрения со стороны других людей. Его слишком сложно получить и почти невозможно заработать. Нас не вознаграждают по заслугам; сам видишь, родословная и приверженность традициям все еще ценятся больше, чем личные достижения. Так что теперь я просто делаю то, что считаю должным, и мир от этого становится лучше.

Я знаю, что ты любишь меня прежде всего за это, Рон. За то, что я такая, какая есть, и не стыжусь этого. Спасибо тебе за это, тебе и Северусу за вашу любовь и понимание. И если я умру завтра, мою жизнь можно будет назвать счастливой.

С искренней любовью к вам обоим,  
Гермиона.


End file.
